


Туфли и печенье

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Series: ДжессиЯсу [2]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Mini, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Шанон всегда старалась поддержать Джессику.
Relationships: Shannon/Ushiromiya Jessica
Series: ДжессиЯсу [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982578





	Туфли и печенье

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> **Примечания автора:**  
>  На этот раз просто фантазируем о какой-то милоте... хотя внезапно вылез флэшбек, в котором я автоматически начал писать "Саё", а не "Шанон"... И я не планировал отсылку к сцене, где Канон признавался Джессике в любви, но осознал, что получилось, уже после того, как это придумал...
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9149637)

— Ну вот только вчера вечером были здесь. Да какого?.. Шанон, помоги мне, что ли!

Джессика сердито взглянула на вошедшую Шанон, как будто именно она была виновата во всех бедах. Та вздрогнула, но тут же приняла спокойный и уверенный вид.

— Чем могу быть полезна, госпожа?

— Да туфли ищу! — взвыла Джессика, отрываясь от, похоже, уже не первого переворачивания комнаты с ног на голову. Даже смотреть на то, как сурово она сдувает прядь со лба, было страшновато.

— Сейчас найдём! — пропела Шанон, быстро отмечая про себя, что Джессика куда только не залезла за время поисков. — Может быть, они не у вас в комнате?

— А где тогда? — выдохнула та, выходя в коридор.

— Вспомните, пожалуйста, когда вы видели ваши туфли в последний раз, — спросила Шанон и кивнула в сторону, как бы предлагая искать в других местах. По всему особняку…

— Перед сном. Я всё приготовила к утру заранее!

— А когда вы проснулись… где они были? — продолжала Шанон настолько спокойно, насколько разъярённо говорила Джессика.

— Да я видела, что ли… Ну что, теперь каждую минуту их проверять? Я слежу за своими вещами, правда!

— Я вам верю. Но всё же… Мм, так.

Видя, куда направилась Шанон, Джессика молча замерла с недовольным выражением лица, как бы говорящим: «Почему в ванную-то?»

— Если внимательно смотреть, любая вещь обязательно найдётся. У меня большой опыт в таких делах. И-и… — протянула Шанон и достала из шкафчика те самые туфли.

— Ой! — воскликнула Джессика и тут же заулыбалась. Она подпрыгнула к Шанон и стиснула её в объятьях. Это было не очень подходящее место, и Шанон приходилось всё ещё держать туфли, на которые Джессика будто толком и не обратила внимание… но почему-то хотелось думать только о том, как же сейчас тепло.

— Ну наконе-ец-то. — Джессика наконец забрала свою драгоценную обувь и теперь уставилась только на неё. Шанон воспользовалась этим, чтобы тоже смотреть в другую сторону и поправлять фартук.

— Как только они тут оказались? — сказала вдруг Джессика с напряжением.

— Я ведь говорила вам, не стоит сердить Беатриче-сама… — Шанон снова заботливо улыбнулась, покачав указательным пальцем.

— Давай только без этого? — рявкнула Джессика, чем сбила её с толку. Потом вышла из ванной, дав Шанон возможность наедине с собой произнести сквозь зубы:

— Ну ищите сами в следующий раз…

А сейчас она бы и не смогла помочь Джессике, которую мать отчитывала за поднятый прямо с утра шум.

И в школу они больше не ходили вместе…

Спустя время Шанон уже не представляла, что могла хоть как-то рассердиться. Ведь Джессика её подруга, — она помнила, как та сама произносила эти слова с такой искренней радостью, что Шанон в это не верилось. Да, она должна всегда поддерживать Джессику, потому что больше некому тут развеивать её грусть. А осознание того, что в ней нуждаются, стало для Шанон как будто самым важным…

Она прикидывала, сможет ли, когда Джессика вернётся, встретить её первой.

Похоже, стремление Шанон оказалось очень кстати. Потому что она, по крайней мере, успела пройти через розарий, чтобы увидеть оглядывающуюся по сторонам Джессику — и когда они подошли друг к другу достаточно близко, та решительно произнесла:

— Шанон! Привет. — Она как-то ухмыльнулась и тихо сказала: — Мне тут нужно спрятать ото всех это, — Джессика приподняла ногу, демонстрируя пластырь под коленкой, — и это. — Сунула прямо в лицо Шанон кулак — всего лишь чтобы показать ещё и ссадину на тыльной стороне кисти.

— Поняла, — со всей серьёзностью ответила Шанон. Но потом её лицо смягчилось, голос слегка задрожал: — А вы что, опять, как в детстве?

Джессика будто не заметила её волнения:

— Да уж… Надо поработать над техникой боя.

Она, похоже, всё думала об этом напряжённо, пока они шли к особняку. Шанон сначала с тревогой поглядывала на Джессику, а потом тоже обратилась к мыслям — воспоминаниям, потянувшимся вслед за одной фразой…

В те дни она ещё привыкала к новой жизни, которую делили маленькая служанка семьи Уширомия и ученица первого класса начальной школы на Ниидзиме. Ребёнка, который изо всех сил старался соблюдать правила и в то же время наконец почувствовать себя частью компании других детей…

— Та девочка из другого класса, с которой ты приходишь… это твоя сестра?

— А-а… Нет… — тихонечко пролепетала Саё, хлопая глазами и пытаясь придумать, как ответить одноклассникам. — Нет, это госпожа Джессика, мы… я… помогаю следить за её домом.

— Подожди, что? Джессика? Это же эта… Уширомия! Старший брат её знает.

— Что у неё за имя такое?

— Ага… А я слышал, она любит драться…

Саё со всех сторон слышала возгласы, сквозь которые не могла пробиться, чтобы наконец ответить. А ей хотелось — почему это они говорят, будто знают Джессику лучше неё? Хотя, конечно, и сама Саё только с ней познакомилась… Но как они позволяют себе заявлять такие вещи? Наверно, её долг — вступиться за Джессику…

— Ну, а что такого в имени… — робко сказала Саё и сама удивилась, что кто-то вообще обернулся на её слова и замолчал, прислушиваясь. Интересно, а «Шанон» для них тоже бы странно звучало? — И не надо распускать слухи, это нехорошо!

— Это неправда?

Все снова зашумели и ответ Саё вряд ли бы уже услышали. Она напряжённо вздохнула. Ну и нечего стараться их переубедить. Она спросит у Джессики, как поступить лучше.

Услышав о том, как первоклашки обсуждали её «подвиги», Джессика заулыбалась. Саё растерянно смотрела на неё, но тут же заметила — не очень-то и весело она выглядела.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что у меня имя странное? — глухо спросила Джессика, отвернувшись.

— Вовсе нет, — сказала Саё, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Ну хорошо! — воскликнула та, гордо поднимая голову. — А тебя как зовут, Шанон-тян?.. Ну, тебе ведь только сейчас это имя придумали…

— Шанон. Шанон!

Опять она сердилась. Ну да, Шанон ведь сама виновата, что так задумалась. Вот только… ей самой от этих воспоминаний стало только приятнее.

Потому что она убедилась, что Джессике нужна её помощь и защита. Потому что, глядя на эти хмурые брови и совсем не улыбающиеся сейчас губы, она видела девочку, которая лишь хотела, чтобы кто-то был на её стороне…

— Пожалуйста, можно я посмотрю?

Джессика протянула ту самую руку, которую уже показывала сегодня, кажется, не без некоторого удовольствия, но теперь только равнодушно уставилась на то, как её подносят к лицу. Шанон усмехнулась, уловив этот взгляд. А потом, будто желая поделиться переполняющим её пьянящим чувством, поцеловала повреждённое место на коже.

— Ой! — воскликнула Джессика, как будто попытавшись отдёрнуть руку. И всё же она этого не сделала. И вообще Шанон почему-то не сомневалась, что этот возглас вовсе не говорил о том, что что-то пошло не так.

— Д-думаешь, так заживёт быстрее? — хихикнула Джессика, упорно стараясь не встретиться с ней взглядом. Шанон молчала, только загадочно улыбалась и надеялась, что это всё же не останется незамеченным.

— Ладно, потом ещё поговорим!

Джессика ушла, кажется, радостная, а Шанон понимала, что будет тяжело дожидаться этого «потом».

— Вот ты где. Я чуть не умерла-а…

Шанон вздрогнула и обернулась на голос, который так хотела услышать. И даже если он звучал так раздражённо и устало, глаза Джессики горели от предвкушения… чего?

— Да, госпожа? — Шанон едва не забыла, что нужно соблюдать хоть какую-то дистанцию.

— Скажи, Шанон… Если я пойду с книгами и тетрадями на пляж, ведь всё ещё считается, что я буду делать уроки?

— А? Наверно… Вы ведь правда будете?

Джессика рассмеялась, похоже, над излишне серьёзным тоном, но Шанон только желала поддержать её веселье.

— А если я попрошу тебя помочь мне с вещами, то по сути ты всё ещё будешь выполнять работу?

— Надо посоветоваться с Кумасавой-сан…

Они улыбнулись друг другу и с нетерпением отправились собираться.

Учебники лежали одиноко, даже Шанон не обращала на них внимания — то заботливо складывала чулки Джессики, то рассматривала коробку с печеньем. На подругу, которая бродила у воды, она поглядеть стеснялась.

— Ня-ня-ня-ня… Ну чего возишься, пошли, что ли! — Джессика внезапно подбежала, положила руки ей на плечи. Когда увидела в ответ лишь удивлённое выражение лица, тут же потянулась снимать с неё обувь. — Давай-давай! Ай! — Она упала на колени, а Шанон, мягко убрав её руку, крепко вцепилась в свою туфлю. Джессика этого, похоже, не заметила, со смехом обняла её и закрыла глаза. Шанон зажмурилась и прижалась к ней в каком-то отчаянии, будто боялась, что всё вокруг неё просто исчезнет.

— Шанон… — промурлыкала Джессика чуть слышно и вдруг воскликнула: — Какую ты там вкусняшку взяла?

— Печенье. Вот. — Шанон открыла давно приготовленную коробочку, и, пока Джессика, не торопясь, присматривалась, взяла одно печеньице и медленно поднесла к её рту. Та удивлённо подняла брови и всё-таки сделала укус. Прожевав, усмехнулась: — Ты теперь будешь меня кормить?

Шанон отвернулась, чтобы скрыть улыбку, даже если это было бесполезно.

— А я и не против, — пропела Джессика и снова хихикнула. — Саё! — Погладила по плечу, на этот раз осторожно.

Шанон думала, что этот день, когда они сидели рядом, угощали друг друга печеньем и ещё долго обнимались, она тоже будет хранить в памяти много, много времени…


End file.
